


Second Nature

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Kuroo thinks he's smart but makes a lot of assumptions, M/M, Summer Sleepover, Teasing, some gender stereotypes, spicy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Wherein, Kuroo learns during one of their summer sleepovers that somehow, beyond all reason, Sawamura has lived 18 years and never kissed anyone. ANYONE. What kind of friend would let him enter the college realm with no experience in this field? It would be wholly irresponsible. Not that Sawamura Daichi would ever agree to getting a lesson...r-right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	Second Nature

“I don't know, driving in the city is just really stressful. I feel like I'll never get used to it.” Daichi let out a long sigh and Kuroo chuckled at him. 

“Dude, you will! Give yourself two weeks of doing it every day and it'll be second nature. Like riding a bike. Or kissing.” He laughed and Daichi laughed with him. They'd only had these sleepovers a couple of times, but they were always the best part of Kuroo's summers. He absolutely couldn't wait until they went to college, knowing he could hang out with Daichi whenever they wanted...it was almost too good to be true. 

“Uh, well, I'll have to take your word on that last one, but fair enough.” Kuroo looked down at him from his bed, the guest futon laid out on the floor right next to it. It was dark, but he could still make out the outline of Daichi's form, his hands behind his head as he stared up the ceiling. Surprise and a hint of something else had curled around those words and now his interest was peaked. 

“What? What does that mean?” He leaned onto one elbow, dropping his other arm over the edge of the bed as he rolled on his side to look directly down at the shadowy form of his friend. While they had been friends for a couple years now, he realized that he didn't really know much about Sawamura. They talked about volleyball, video games, classes, and a lot about university when they found out they were going to the same one. But he realized that he had no idea if Daichi had ever dated anyone, where his interests lay, what his life was like beyond the friend bubble they were in. 

Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to know. Like, really _really_ wanted to know. Kuroo had never pushed because Daichi always seemed so reserved. No. No that wasn't it, actually. It was because when Kuroo thought about that part of his friendly rival it made funny things happen in his stomach and he knew that that was really not something he should be chasing. Not with Sawamura. 

“Oh my god, immediately forget that I said anything. Yes, I'm sure I will get used to driving in the city. Thank you for the vote of confidence.” He watched Daichi's hands fall over his face and that devious smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth. He couldn't stop it. It had a mind of its own.

“Uh, no no, rewind, because, I must be mistaken, but it almost sounded like you were suggesting that you'd never kissed anyone before. I'm going to need you clarify that, old buddy, old pal.” Sawamura groaned in response to him which only made him lean farther forward. Any hint of tiredness was completely banished. Daichi's arms dropped dramatically to his sides in surrender.

“Please, please control your teasing. No, I've never kissed anyone. It's never come up. And given these acts of constant self sabotage I seem intent on committing, it's probably for the best.”

“For the best? FOR THE BEST!?” Kuroo was sputtering, and while his voice wasn't raised given the late hour, he was whisper-shouting to the best of his ability. “Excuse you, how dare you, Sa'mura. I'm offended on behalf of yourself for this.”

“Oh, and I suppose you have kissed hundreds of people then, huh?” He could hear the edge in Daichi's voice, that sharp edge that always came out when he got embarrassed. It was the literal best.

“Not hundreds, but it's fair to say I'm a fully practicing pansexual, and as we know, practice makes perfect.” He put on his best haughty Oikawa voice and as he hoped, it made Daichi give in and laugh. Once their laughter lulled, he continued. “Sawamura, how in the world can I let you enter in to the college realm as a novice at this? What if you meet the girl of your dreams? What if you go in for that first kiss and do nothing but slobber all over her face? This is a travesty. An emergency!”

“Stop, Kuroo. You literally just used it as a comparison for things that are easy to get good at fast. I'll be fine. Besides, what are you going to do about it? Teach me?” And then a horrible, wonderful, spine-tinglingly, great, awesome, really bad idea crashed into being in Kuroo's mind. In the moment of its conception, Kuroo knew that if he thought about it for even an instant, he would be drowned by all the responsibility, implication, guilt...so he didn't let himself think at all. 

“I can't really see that you've left me any other choice. This could have life-long consequences and I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. How could I, an innocent 18 year old, about to start my new college career path, live with the knowledge that I could have saved your romantic future and let you down?” He whipped the blankets off of himself and slid to the floor, plopping down cross-legged right next to Daichi's prone form. His friend nearly jumped out of his skin, jolting upright and scooting away with wide eyes that he could even make out in the dark. He caught himself eyeing Daichi's bare shoulders and torso in a slightly different way than usual, but he solidly refused to give his brain a chance to catch up to where he was flinging himself. 

“What are you doing!?” Daichi whispered harshly, glancing back at the door to his bedroom. That nervousness just made Kuroo grin all the wider.

“Kinda hard to teach you how to kiss from up there. Come on, don't be weird about it. This is invaluable advice that will last a lifetime.” 

“Are you crazy? No!”

“Dude, relax. It's just me! Wouldn't you rather accidentally be a human vacuum cleaner with me instead of the person you actually like?” Ooof. Something unpleasant twinged in his gut as the words fell out of his mouth, but he shoved that down as well. Sawamura was just staring at him and he was suddenly very glad the lights were off, as a bit of flush began to climb up his neck and bloom in his cheeks.

“Kuroo...isn't that kind of...weird by default? We're friends. H-have you even...kissed another g-guy before?” Oh god, oh god, the hesitance, the slight stutter, it was hitting every nerve that Kuroo had for other guys and he swallowed hard with the sudden worry that he may have pushed himself in over his head. Did he...did he like Sawamura? If he did, how could he have missed that for all this time? Still, the variables of the equation were beginning to clear and the inexorable solution was starting to be hard to ignore. 

“Do you know what a pansexual is? Yes! I've kissed guys, girls, gentlethems, theydies, everyone in between. I even kissed Kenma once before he flicked me in the head and told me he was ace. Which means, I can give you tips on how best to kiss people based on what you're looking for. I can totally pretend to be a soft, bashful girl, and you'd never know the difference.” Lucky for Kuroo, full on panic actually fueled his suave nature. It was a dangerous trait. For him and everyone involved. 

“I think I would know,” Daichi skeptically replied. He'd untangled himself from the futon and moved a bit closer. “Fuck. Ugh, you swear you won't just use this to make fun of me and torture me down the line? If I let you help me with this _very_ awkward thing, then you're like, never allowed to bring it up again." Suddenly, Kuroo's heart rate spiked to a dangerous level. Was he...was he actually agreeing? Was that even something Daichi was capable of? He realized, in hindsight, that he never believed for an instant that Sawamura would go along with this insane plan. And now...

“No, no, never. Scout's honor.” Daichi shuffled closer to him. Internal screaming began in his head, so in order to drown it out, he filled up the space with words. “So like, most of the girls I've kissed, they tend to be softer. Need a little more coaxing. Hand placement is key, shoulder, cheek, arm, waist if you're really sure they are super into you. Let's start there. Things go slow with this kind of kiss. Are you ready?” Kuroo was pretty sure neither of them were ready. But all or nothing was his style. He'd put himself in this position, and he damn well wasn't going to back out now. Besides, a little voice whispered, this would probably be the only chance he ever got to kiss Sawamura. And with all the flips that were happening behind his ribs, he would absolutely regret not taking this chance. Daichi huffed out a sigh.

“Okay. I...guess.” Warm fingers found his shoulder as Daichi leaned into his space. As his shadowed face filled Kuroo's view and he tilted his head a bit as their noses brushed, something happened. Everything crashed horribly into place, the instant before their lips touched, his heart leaping against its confinement as it beat so loud he was sure his parents could hear it down the hall. He wanted this. _Bad._ Too much. Too much to be doing this right now, with no expectations or strings, with the only plan going forward being that their friendship would somehow remained unchanged. The scent of Sawamura filled his nostrils and lungs and he breathed in the breath that had just come from Daichi's mouth, warm and moist. And all he wanted to do was fall into him, take his mouth roughly and push him down on the futon, touch his bare skin and make his breath hitch. He wanted to taste him, not just his mouth, but his neck, his chest, and... Desire roared through him with a sudden intensity that made him freeze as warm lips pressed against his own, sending a vibrating buzz of electricity down his whole body. 

Soft. Soft like a girl, soft like someone Daichi would want to kiss. The direction would help stave off the rising tide of terror, and he pressed back gently, demurely. And truly, Daichi wasn't bad. But he felt the hand at his shoulder tremble just a bit. His friend pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. 

“I thought you were supposed to be impressive at this?” Daichi asked, and that antagonistic tone seemed to snap him back into his own personality. He frowned. 

“Excuse me, I was emulating a sweet delicate flower, and that's how they kiss. But uh, you weren't bad. At that.” It had been...Sawamura's first kiss. Kuroo had stolen it, under fairly false pretenses. His first kiss. And he had told him that it 'wasn't bad.' He was the absolute worst. He was a complete villain in his own story. Daichi laughed nervously, releasing his shoulder to somewhat curl in on himself. 

“Right. Yeah, okay. So, uh...” a long silence settled between them and Sawamura coughed before continuing. “What if...I mean, how do you kiss a boy? I mean a guy? I mean a...not delicate person. How do you...” The words were tumbling out of Daichi faster and faster until he finally gave up and released a shuddering breath instead. He had to be bright red. Kuroo kind of wished he could see it. Two tomatoes sitting in the dark. This was completely ridiculous. This was the best night of his whole life. 

“Oh. You uh, you want to kiss other guys, eh, Sa'mura-san?” He could barely catch the glare that Daichi shot him with and it made his grin reappear. 

“You said that you did too!”

“Yeah, I just didn't think you did!”

“Well, that's actually my preference!”

“Okay, well good!”

Their volume had continued to rise, and Kuroo's last outburst echoed a bit through his room. They both fell silent and listened carefully for a stirring of either of Kuroo's parents. But no sound beyond the distant chainsaw snoring of his dad could be heard. 

When the parent alarm was silenced in his mind, he refocused on Daichi in front of him. He liked guys. Which meant that all the bits and pieces that Kuroo had to offer would be...his preference. The question now became, had he accepted this little 'college prep course' because he had nothing to lose from kissing Kuroo because of lack of interest, or because he actually _wanted_ to kiss Kuroo? 

Kuroo was a good kisser. He was actually good at doing plenty of things with his mouth. One of those things was teasing. He loved teasing Daichi, their banter was often the highlight of his day. He was always impressed by how often Daichi could counter his pokes and prods. But while he'd hinted at it, he'd never turned on his full range of provocation. He'd never made it about sex. Maybe it was time to test those waters. 

“I'm a lot more direct with guys,” he purred, low and coaxing, leaning a bit into Daichi's space this time. “When I'm kissing a guy, I want him thinking about everything else I can do with my mouth. I want him imagining it...in other places.” A perfect prime. Whispering those words would guarantee that whatever he did next, Daichi would be thinking about with his dick. A thought that, while devious, had exactly the same impact on Kuroo, as blood rushed toward his lower regions. Daichi sucked in a quivering breath, delicious to Kuroo's ears as his hand found the back of his friend's neck. 

He let his own instincts lead this time. Almost the moment he met Daichi's mouth again, he let his tongue slide along the seam of his lips. He felt them part, delved deeper, but Daichi's teeth remained locked together. He bit lightly at his bottom lip as he pulled back, his other hand bringing a thumb to Daichi lip and chin as his Cheshire grin curved at the corners of his mouth.

“Don't keep your teeth locked together, dummy. You'll miss the best part.” He whispered it right against his friend's mouth and the way his breath huffed out was wholly satisfying, had Kuroo licking his own lips for more. 

“K-Kuroo-” Daichi began, but as soon as his teeth were no longer barring entrance, Kuroo was on him without hesitation. He slotted their mouths together as he pressed Sawamura's open farther, his tongue flicking against the other boy's. He tasted like toothpaste, but also that flavor that matched the scent that was distinctly Sawamura, the one that pricked at all of Kuroo's nerve endings. He let their tongues tangle together, slow and sensuous in its motions as his thumb moved down and over Daichi's adam's apple to rest finally at the hollow of his throat. His other thumb rubbed gentle circles behind and under his ear, teasing at the crook of his jaw. 

Warm hands fisted in his t-shirt and pulled him forward even more, their knees knocking together. As Daichi became braver, his tongue followed Kuroo's back into his mouth, and with the satisfaction of a sprung trap, Kuroo let his lips close around it and he sucked. 

The wanton moan that poured out of his friend sent shivers all the way down Kuroo's abdomen and throbbed in his growing erection. Fuck. He hadn't meant to get so into this, but damn, hearing that low rumble of pleasure spill forth from Daichi was like a match to kerosene. He released him, ashamed at how out of breath he felt, though pleased as Daichi chased him just a bit as he pulled back. 

With a sudden sharp inhale, Daichi jerked back from him, a hand slapping over his mouth. As air rushed in between them, embarrassment took root again and Kuroo chuckled in his usual response. He was glad for the dark to hide his reaction, but admittedly, he really wondered how Sawamura was fairing south of the border. 

“Ah fuck, I definitely made it weird. S-sorry...” Daichi mumbled behind his hand. He had to be glowing red right now, flustered beyond belief, and Kuroo chewed at his bottom lip at the thought. 

“Hah, well, that's what you get when you challenge me with 'I thought you were supposed to be impressive at this,' jackwagon. Had to crank it up to eleven, now, didn't I?” 

“You really kiss all guys like that? How are you single? Is the rest of your personality really that bad?” Sawamura's joke was like the oxygen they were missing and Kuroo laughed, swatting at him in the darkness. Daichi tried to block him and a whirlwind of hands and arms ensued. They were cackling, Kuroo finally pushing Daichi over and catching a foot to the face. He came after him, fingertips moving over his ribs, warm skin and hard muscle. This made Daichi laugh harder, ticklish as he was, and he yanked Kuroo down with him. 

“Will you two go to sleep! It's after midnight!” Both of them froze, nose to nose on the floor, legs tangled together, as Kuroo's mom's voice cut through the night. They both snickered. 

“Sorry mom!” Kuroo called back, and the hall light came on for a moment, sending illumination across the floor boards to were they lay on their sides, facing each other. Their eyes met, close and captivating, and Kuroo drew in a sudden breath at how handsome Daichi was this close, in the low light, the shadows playing across him like a second skin. His hair was messy and tousled, his lips still red, and pink dusted his cheekbones. His eyes were that deep, mahogany brown that felt endless and every point of contact between them seemed to light up with an electric charge. He looked bewildered, frozen in surprise, much the way Kuroo was feeling right now. The light shut off, casting them once again in the forgiving darkness. They didn't move, barely breathed. 

He felt Daichi's hand move from where it held the crook of his elbow to rest against the side of his neck. His pulse raced like automatic gunfire and his fingers twitched, not knowing what to do, and he felt like a first year all over again, confidence shattered momentarily by the weight of that hand against his throat. 

It seemed like an hour passed in the seconds it took Sawamura to press his lips back against Kuroo's. This time, there was no pretense, no lie to hide behind, just honest desire, and Kuroo felt a flood of relief wash through him. He relaxed into the kiss, allowed himself to lose the focus he had been maintaining on technique earlier, and just lazily let their mouths work against each other. His hands found Daichi's chest and hip, letting them move delicately over exposed skin and the waistband of his shorts. Their tongues both teased along lips and at each other, but nothing so strong and hungry as their second kiss. This, Kuroo decided, was the best of the three so far. 

As they pulled apart, something new had blossomed into the space between them. Kuroo couldn't really put a name to it, but the feeling was as strong as the hand that had carded back through his hair and carried all the weight of moments past, laden with breadcrumbs leading to this moment and all the future ones filled with untapped potential. 

“You're a fast learner, Sawamura,” he whispered, trying and failing to calm his racing heart. 

“I, uh, I really...wanted you to kiss me. For a long time. I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you.” The genuine vulnerability in his voice gripped at Kuroo, and he petted up Daichi's side, which made his face tip sweetly back up toward him. 

“Yeah, well, at least you didn't make up some stupid shit about teaching me to kiss just to do it.” Daichi's hand trailed over his his shoulder and down his back to encircle his waist and draw him closer.

“Seriousy? And here I thought you were just honestly looking out for my best interests. I'm stunned. Wounded, even.” The glow that was building in Kuroo's chest began to break through as he snickered and bumped his nose against Daichi's. 

“Hey, tell me it's not the best college prep course you could ask for? Just because my motives were somewhat ulterior doesn't mean it wouldn't have been valuable for you regardless. Two things can be true, Sawamura.” 

“Like, for instance, being someone's friend and also wanting to date the hell out of them?” Their lips brushed again, but they were both smiling so much that it barely counted as a kiss. Kuroo bet Daichi was counting it though. That made four. 

“How about being someone's friend _and_ dating the hell out of them? 

“Well, if you insist.”

“Come here, you absolute pain in the-”

Five.


End file.
